My Little Damn Table for xxxHOLiC Manga
by GoldenRat
Summary: A collection of miscellaneous fics written for The Ultimate FanFic Challenge.
1. The Sense of Taste

**Title:** The Sense of Taste  
**Fandom:** xxxHOLiC  
**Characters:** General (Watanuki Kimihiro and Domeki Shizuka)  
**Prompt:** 039. Taste  
**Word Count:** 111  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Domeki concerning his bento.  
**Author's Notes:** Set somewhat after Volume 6.

Everyday without fail Watanuki brings Domeki a homemade bento. It always contains exactly what Domeki had asked for.

Despite Watanuki's repeated protests, shouted threats, and express refusals, he still makes what Domeki had insisted on getting. The bento tastes absolutely superb, of course (not that Domeki will ever tell Watanuki this). But this is not the reason Domeki feels, deep in his heart, secretly grateful. Domeki relishes every mouthful of these daily bento as the only real proof he has that Watanuki thinks of him as more than monster repellent. More than someone Watanuki is stuck with and tolerates due to hitsuzen.

Domeki appreciates these bento because they are confirmation of their friendship.


	2. Liar

**Title:** Liar  
**Fandom:** xxxHOLiC  
**Characters:** General (Lying woman)  
**Prompt:** 033. Too Much  
**Word Count:** 241  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Some of the lies told by the pathological liar from Volume 1 throughout her life.  
**Author's Notes:** Unfortunately, the lying woman is not named in either the manga or anime so I just gave her a random name using a href"http/nine. The last section takes lies from the manga.

When Izumi Saeko was five years old she would sometimes tell a lie.  
• "I feel sick."  
• "I only ate one cookie."

When Izumi Saeko was twelve years old she would sometimes tell a lie or two.  
• "I have a new baby sister."  
• "I already finished my homework."  
• "I never eat watermelons."  
• "I was born in Osaka."

When Izumi Saeko was seventeen years old she would sometimes tell a lie or more.  
• "I have to buy some peaches for my grandmother."  
• "I need to go to my grandfather's funeral."  
• "I have a new boyfriend."  
• "I will apply to Tokyo University."  
• "I was on holiday in Kyoto."  
• "I have a little brother.

When Izumi Saeko was twenty-two years old she would often tell a lie.  
• "I went to a jazz concert."  
• "I love to bake."  
• "I study psychiatry."  
• "I have an older brother."  
• "I workout three times a week."  
• "I lost my favorite necklace."  
• "I gave all my change to a panhandler."  
• "I just turned nineteen."

When Izumi Saeko was twenty-eight years old she finally lied too much.  
• "I don't have any bad habits."  
• "I'm twenty-one years old."  
• "I work at an advertising company as an account executive."  
• "I'm on my way to meet the man I'm going out with."  
• "I'm twenty-two years old."  
• "I work in the fashion industry."  
• "I became a doctor, in pediatrics."  
• "There's a man I'm seeing."  
• "He gave me this ring."  
• "It's an antique."

Here lies Izumi Saeko.


	3. Overflowing Lonesome

**Title:** Overflowing Lonesome  
**Fandom:** xxxHOLiC  
**Characters:** General (Watanuki Kimihiro, Domeki Shizuka, Lady who lost her son)  
**Prompt:** 086. Choices  
**Word Count:** 184  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A piece concerning Watanuki dealing with his loneliness.  
**Author's Notes:** Set during Volume 6 during the Lady who lost her son story.

Here is a boy with no family. Here is a boy alone. He has only one friend that the world could see. And many friends that the world could not see. He is in love with a cheerful sunflower. And is entrapped by a sulky witch. 

One day the boy with no family met a lady who had lost her family, an elegant older woman in a traditional kimono. Everyday he would meet her in the park. And everyday he grew weaker and weaker.

Despite warnings, he chose to visit the lady who had lost her family. She had told him she was lonely. His one friend that the world could see followed and saw through the elegant older woman in a traditional kimono. Could see everything that was behind her and knew she was not human after all. Shooting an arrow through her despite the boy with no family's plea.

In despair and betrayal the boy with no family asked, "Was it because she wasn't human?"

"No," said his one friend that the world could see. "It's just what I chose to do."


	4. Other Pieces

**Title:** Other Pieces  
**Fandom:** xxxHOLiC  
**Characters:** General (Kimihiro Watanuki, Himawari Kunogi, Shizuka Doumeki, Maru, Moro, Makona, Yuuko Ichihara)  
**Prompt:** 065. Passing  
**Word Count:** 521  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** One day Watanuki's personality changes, oddly.  
**Author's Notes:** Got the idea from the movie Code 46.

Watanuki woke up that morning feeling odd. As he neatly put away his futon, brushed his teeth, ate a simple breakfast, and made an extravagant lunch for three, the feeling didn't go away. But neither did it bother him. As he walked to school, he smiled pleasantly to some people and unpleasantly to others. At school, he acted coldly to everyone he passed, often ignoring them outright. Upon meeting Himawari-chan, he greeted her politely but with a clear reserve.

"Are you feeling alright, Watanuki-kun?" she asked cutely wrinkling her brow in concern.

"Just fine, Himawari-chan."

As Himawari-chan talked, Watanuki responded calmly and unhurriedly to her conversation until the first bell rang and class started.

During lunch Doumeki-kun joined them, announcing himself with a laconic 'yo'. It was upon seeing him that Watanuki's oddness blatantly asserted itself. Giving Doumeki-kun a grin and a friendly greeting, Watanuki graciously invited him to join them in their lunch. Throughout lunch period Watanuki acted quite companionably toward both Himawari-chan and Doumeki-kun. In truth he acted even nicer to Doumeki-kun than Himawari-chan.

"Have you been possessed or something?" Doumeki-kun asked, face and voice serious.

Again Watanuki smiled, "Thank you for you're concern Doumeki-kun but I feel fine. A little odd, but fine."

Doumeki-kun looked at the pleasant faced Watanuki with a faint worry and made no reply.

After school, upon arriving at Yuuko-san's shop, Watanuki was enthusiastically greeted by Maru and Moro. He walked right past them, not even noticing their existence.

As black Makona bounced toward Watanuki with a hyperactive welcome, Watanuki grabs hold of Makona and gives him a squeeze. "Hi! Hi! Hi!" Watanuki cries as he bounces around the entryway, giving Makona another squeeze with every hug.

Dressed in a stunning gold Arabian style robe, Yuuko watched this odd behavior from the giant pile of red velvet cushions where she sprawled lazily.

"Come here," she ordered sharply.

Still holding Makona tightly with a cheerfully, vacant grin on his face, Watanuki sauntered over to where Yuuko lay. Makona dropped to the floor with a squeak and several bounces as Watanuki looked down at Yuuko.

"Sit," Yuuko commanded, casually waving to the spot on the floor in front of her.

Smirking arrogantly, Watanuki went into seiza before her.

The instant Watanuki's head was in reach, she grabbed his chin and pulled his face so close, they're nose touched. She gazed at his eyes, searching for something. She tilted his head, so she could look up his nose. She turned his head first to the left, then the right, looking in his ears. It all happened so fast, by the time she let go, after her inspections, no more than seconds had passed.

"Go away. Don't come back to work for another two weeks." With that Yuuko lay back down onto her pile and closed her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You never give me time off from work." Watanuki haughtily exclaimed.

"It's sick leave. I don't want to deal with you while you've got the empathy virus." Opening her eyes to give him an imperious look, "I definitely don't want to catch it from you."


	5. Cat's Paw

**Title:** Cat's Paw  
**Fandom:** xxxHOLiC  
**Characters:** General (Kunogi Himawari)  
**Prompt:** 085. She  
**Word Count:** 209  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** There is no such thing as coincidence, only hitsuzen.  
**Author's Notes:** The fact that Watanuki's beloved Himawari brings about so much a bad luck cannot be mere coincidence. So I came up with a reason.

She is a normal human with no powers or special abilities. But she brings about bad luck to nearly all that come into contact with her. It is her wyrd. I wove it into her being myself. While in her mother's womb, her parents visited Europe. I made a point to meet them. I gave her mother a sunflower and assured them that their girl would be cute, outgoing, and friendly. She is. Made of sugar and spice and everything nice, mixed and held together by the warm glow of sunshine. She thinks the best of everyone, is interested in everything, and can't cook worth a damn.

Exactly as I intended a lovely sunflower—a universal bad luck charm.

Do you see? Over there, how her bright yellow thread entwines with that multihued thread in the Tapestry of the World? That is a boy, a boy with power, power shaped by another witch. I cannot stop her shaping. My influence does not reach into Asia, with their alien magic. No matter, I created a cat's paw. My sunflower cannot stop his shaping either, but she will cause some flaws. And should that boy ever try to interfere in my domain, those little imperfections will no doubt be quite... useful.


	6. It wasn't worth it

**Title:** It Wasn't Worth It  
**Fandom:** xxxHOLiC  
**Characters:** General (Kimihiro Watanuki)  
**Prompt:** 032. Sunset  
**Word Count:** 119  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Normal people make Watanuki's life all the more miserable.  
**Author's Notes:** This is a small drabble that just came to me. Un-betad.

Watanuki hated horror movies. Not because they scared him...shadows on the screen rarely gave off the same palpable menace of the spirits that haunted his everyday _and tried to EAT him!_  
No, Watanuki hated the _fans_ of horror movies. They always ended up in charge of organizing class events and they always arranged for seances or courage games in graveyards or abandoned houses. And Watanuki was the one who suffered, dealing with the supernatural creatures that his STUPID horror fan classmates couldn't see and, frankly, didn't really believe in.  
By the time he started high school, Watanuki refused to participate in school events after sunset. Even when they weren't organized by horror movie fans.


End file.
